MoA: Memories comebut they can GO too
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: Percy remembers everything, thanks to the Gorgon's blood. But of course Aphrodite wants some fun... Percy remembers everything...except...for...Annabeth. Poor girl. Don't worry, Percabeth fans, it's percabeth, percabeth and percabeth. Enjoy please!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was quick and sharp... She couldn't wait for the ship to land. She couldn't wait to look at roman architecture. But most of all, she couldn't wait to see Percy. Perseus Jackson. The love of her life, the Savior of Olympus, her Boyfriend, the leader of Camp Half Blood. She stared blankly in to space as she waited patiently. She could easily see the hundreds of Romans staring up at them. Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon, with a thump and a bump, the _ARGO II_ landed in the roman camp. Jason, Piper and Leo were the first ones out. It was so quiet outside... _Why aren't they happy to see Jason?_ Annabeth wondered. She decided to get off last to scare Percy. It just came to her naturally to try and surprise him. She smiled, thinking how sad he would be, because he couldn't find her. Then suddenly she began to think. _What if he has another girlfriend? What if he isn't interested in me anymore? What if... _Annabeth gulped. _What if he didn't remember them? _She quickly shook the thought out of her head. She told the other the plan, and they grinned, happy to be playing a prank. Everyone swarmed out, cheering, surrounding Percy. Annabeth peeked out the window with her invisibility hat. "Hey G-Man! Yo, Stolls, Hello Clarisse, Missed me, Katie?" Percy laughed and greeted all of them. He remembered! Annabeth waited patiently for him to mention her, but he didn't seem to even realize that she wasn't there. _What the hades is wrong with him?_ Annabeth thought, _Didn't he miss me? He has his memory back! _Suddenly, in a poof of pink glitter, Aphrodite appeared. Annabeth turned to her and immediately began to yell. "WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH HIM?" She wailed. Aphrodite smiled. "I just want a little more drama." Aphrodite cooed, before disappearing in a poof of perfume. Annabeth paused. _More __**drama**__? _She then slowly walked out, and walked through the crowd of campers, until she was standing in front of Percy. "Hello, Percy." She said cautiously. "Hey." he responded, ever-so casually. Suddenly he winced, and held his head. He looked back up at her. "You're Annabeth...right?" he asked. Annabeth could feel her heart freezing, melting, then stopping. She stared in horror at Percy. "You don't remember?" she murmured, in a barely audible whisper. "Uh..." Percy said, totally as oblivious and clueless as always, "Are you a new camper?" he asked. Everyone froze. No one dared to make a sound. Even the romans noticed the tension in the air, and stayed quiet. Even Octavion. Yes, the tension was **that** thick. Annabeth glared up at him, tears in her eyes. He seemed bewildered. "Stop playing games!" Annabeth screamed. "You remember everything... but me?" she yelled. He stared at her. "Do I know you?" he said. His voice was honest. He looked genuinely confused. _But why?_ Annabeth thought desperately,_ Why just me? _"Do you remember her?" Annabeth pointed to Katie. "Katie Gardner." He responded without hesitation. This continued, him naming everybody in the crowd, until Annabeth pointed to herself. "Annabeth..." he faltered. "Annabeth...?" his response turned into a question. Horror showed visibly on every camper's face. Annabeth walked up to him, calmly, until she was only inches from him. Then she raised her hand, and slapped him. Right across the face. Hard. "Ow." Percy mumbled. He looked at her, still bewildered. "What the Hades was that for?" he yelled. Annabeth froze. He wasn't joking. He didn't remember her. He had never yelled at her like that before. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Annabeth turned around and ran. She ran straight into her room in the _ARGO II_, and locked and bolted the door. Then she cried. She fell to the ground, and cried her heart out. She cried until her tears were dry. She stayed in her room, sulking, for the rest of the day. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Clarisse, Piper and Thalia broke into her room, and dragged her to the breakfast pavilion. She could hear laughter and chattering from a good 10 meters away, but as soon as she stepped into the pavilion, everything froze again. Nobody was laughing or joking or talking. They just ate silently, tossing her glances of pity every so often. Finally she couldn't take it. She wriggled out of her friends' grasps, and ran back to the _ARGO II_. There, she cried again. She remember the way Percy has looked at her, in bewilderment and confusion, like he was meeting a stranger. The pain was unbearable. She cried again, not even bothering to close the door, just breaking down on the floor, leaning on her bed. She hadn't cried this much since Percy disappeared. She sniffled, and looked down at her hand. There was that ring, that beautiful ring, that Percy had given her the night before she disappeared. A band of silver, the inside inscribed with the words _Percy & Annabeth Forevermore_, and with the beautiful sea stone with pearl lining... She stroked it gently. But it only brought more pain. She cried again. Her tears had long run dry by the time she even stood back up. She felt strange on her feet, and stumbled, eyes puffy from crying, with disheveled hair. She trudged out tiredly, and heard hushed voices in the main room. "...about Annabeth?" Thalia whispered. Annabeth's senses were instantly alert, and she sneaked a little closer. "We can't let her sulk like that. Somebody messed with Percy's memory, now the only thing he doesn't remember is the love of his life!" Thalia's voice was rising. Piper shushed her. "I think it's my mom." Piper said quietly. She sounded guilty. Annabeth felt a pang in her heart. It was unfair the way that she was treating them all. She climbed out of her hiding place, and instantly Thalia jumped up and Piper's eyes grew large and wide. Annabeth smiled weakly. "Well..." Clarisse said, half amused, half concerned, "The Zombie Princess awakes." Some hunters chittered, but Thalia's glare silenced them. The very awkward breakfast continued.

**So, how was it? I know it's different from other MoAs, so, in a good or bad way? Should I continue this? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, but I'm totally lost in this story. Is there anybody willing to adopt it? It's officially up for adoption now. Siiiggghhh… I liked this story, but I am seriously stuck. So… Sorry to the people who were looking forward to more. It was actually going to be one-shot. So, anyways, I'm really sorry, and, it's up for adoption, otherwise it's on hiatus.


End file.
